Stop, Look and Fall in Love
by Shisenki
Summary: Hinata Hyuga was selected to be the candidate for Konohagakure to a certain contest which the price is Itachi Uchiha...I'm suck in summaries but there you go!
1. Eh!

**Stop, Look and fall in Love!**

***Guys, I'm really new at this things and I am an ungrammatical person... Hope you would considerate.=")*  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Eh?!**

**The war is now over.**

**Uzumaki Naruto has brought peace in every land by saving their lives from the hands of Madara/ Uchiha Obito. He also successfully retrieved the avenger, Uchiha Sasuke, also his besets friend in Konoha. Sasuke is now real back, receiving a minor punishment and that is a rehab. The elders in the village of Konoha is also receiving a punishment from their foolish acts and decisions they have made, resulting a blood shed war in every land. All the shinobis across in every territory is now helping rebuilding and repair all that has fallen.**

** Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower, Lady Tsunade; current Hokage of Konoha, is very busy in doing paperworks; assigning each ninja's available to every mission needed to finish, signing contracts on every paper detail presented, critically reading the documents before approval and many more. **

**She thanked to herself that she has her assistant, Shizune, to help her in doing this kind of job and also her assistant's pet pig, Ton-Ton. All papers, documents, files, scrolls, and many more are spread across the floor and are piled up at every table available inside the office. **

* * *

**There was a soft knocked behind the door, and Lady Tsunade tilted her head from the documents and stared at the sound of the knock at the door. Shizune also noticed so she get up from her pace and walk to the door and opened it. She found out it was an ANBU. She opened the door wide, letting the ANBU to come in. "So, tell me why are you here?" Lady Tsunade asked the ANBU who just entered her office and standing straight in front of her and as she leaned backwards to rest her aching back. **

**"I am here Lady Tsunade for an important message." The ANBU replied directly to her. This caught her attention and begun to move forward her body and rested her head at her two hands supporting from the table. 'What kind of important message is there?' she thought and begun to ask to the ANBU. "What kind of message is there?" "I don't know the other details, Lady Hokage but they said to give you this letter immediately and I was not authorized to know further more." answered the ANBU to the Hokage as he giving the letter to her. **

**"Thank you, you are dismissed." She said as she received the letter from the ANBU. 'What kind of IMPORTANT message is the ANBU talking about? Is their a war again or not? Missions, or whatsoever?' she thought as she opened the letter.**

* * *

**Letter: **

**Greetings to Dear Lady Tsunade, **

**This is a letter from Hakura Shoushi.**

**You are invited to a contest that the entire land here in the whole world is going to joined.**

**The price is very simple. And that is; Uchiha Itachi, and a half of the Lord Shoushi's wealth. **

**The requirements for this contest are very simple.**

**First of all, the contest is for seeking bride for the Uchiha.**

**Second, she must be 16 above.**

**Third, she must be the lands, princess.**

**And that's all. Hope you will enter the contest. **

**-from: Kai; right hand man of Lord Hakura.**

* * *

**She was shocked and was confused. 'Uchiha Itachi is still alive and is captured by this old man?' she voiced it on her thoughts. 'Heck, we should enter this fucking-shitty contest to retrieve the other Uchiha! ' she decided. "Shizune, call all the Rookie 9, also Sasuke, said this is important and they should be here immediately." She demanded and Shizune gladly obeyed and made the nearest ANBU to call the Rookie 9 to have a meeting at the Hokage Tower immediately. **

**The ANBU gave a nod to assure Shizune that it has received the message clearly and in a matter of seconds the ANBU disappeared. Back at the office, Lady Tsunade is thinking, who lady candidate represents Konoha. She opened a drawer and took all the female population files out and put it on her desk and begun researching. After of time looking for the best candidate, she finally found her and its Hyuga Hinata. 'PERFECT! She is the one.' She said exclaiming to her head. 'All I need to do is to talk this to Hiashi.' She said on her mind while putting her hands on her chin.**

** 'I have no time to loose and I haven't have sake for these past few days and I need all of these done.' She said as she stand and went through to the door and opened it and found a nearby ANBU for her to deliver a message to the Hyuga Head. She gave the letter that contains all the information the Hyuga Head would know and will agree, giving it to the ANBU with strict orders, then the ANBU disappeared. **

**Meanwhile, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Yamato are busy helping repair the buildings at the town. Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino are busying helping the villagers to carry their things and doing some little help in repairing the houses. Neji, Lee, Gai and Tenten are helping at the flow of the water source to the village and Kiba, Shino, Kurenai and Hinata are doing delivery service and now helping the villagers to plant vegetations and plants in the village. **

**They were each approaches by the ANBU that has the message of the Hokage and they left their work to the other shinobis there and proceed to the Tower. Lady Tsunade still waits for the Rookie 9 and for the answer of the Hyuga Head. She occupied herself on her thoughts in doing some mild paperwork's the door slammed and she knew that the people she waited are here.**

** "So, Baa-chan what are you going to discuss about that is important?" Naruto said blandly with his hands behind his head and walked inside the messy office. "Naruto! Manners!" Sakura scolded the blond ninja with the warning of going to knock his days out. "S-s-sorry, Sakura-chan." The blond shrunk back. "Hmm. Good day, Lady Hokage-sama." Sai greeted with a smile that creeps out to Lady Tsunade. "Good day, also, Sai." The Hokage responded. ".." Sasuke never said anything and went inside the office to be with the other people inside. He was followed by Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei.**

* * *

** The next team has arrived was the team of Gai, which they considered it as a race to whom will be the first person to reach the Tower with Lee, and well Neji and Tenten went along with the two. The next was Shikamaru team and the last was team Kurenai. Third to the last was Kiba followed by Shino, and then lastly by Hinata. The lady Hokage eyes fell to her PERFECT TARGET. She shook her head and looked on the starring eyes at her.**

** "First of all, I'm dead tired from all of these paperworks." she begun to discuss the things she would like and needed to discuss. "And I'm having little time in drinking sake so, to get things point… I want you all to hear the message from Lord Hakura. Shizune please read this." Tsunade said as she giving the letter to Shizune holding her pig."*cough*" Shizune restrained her voice and then begun to read aloud the letter. The others were shocked and confused as Lady Tsunade predicted; especially Sasuke, his brother is still alive; that's good to know, but as he is with Lord whatsoever and now declared price?! 'You must be kidding me?' Sasuke thought and slowly his confusion started to turn into anger for what they are doing to his beloved brother. **

**Sakura noticed the face of Sasuke is making and she was so worried that he might go lose. She loved Sasuke so much and she doesn't want to see him hurt, good thing Naruto knows where to snap out the tension that Sasuke is making inside the room and the tension that the others are also feeling. "So, baa-chan, are we going to enter the contest?" Naruto asked very naively. **

**"Yes, we are." Lady Tsunade answered. "So, who is our candidate?" Naruto questioned. Lady Tsunade left the gaze of Naruto and turned to Hinata. She pointed her finger at her, as she spoke again. "Our very own Village Princess, Hyuga Hinata." She said with excitement and happiness in her face. **

**Everyone was shocked and it was evidently present on their faces. "Eh?!" they said in unison. Hinata fainted as she heard the news, Sasuke was dumb founded, Sakura, Lee, Kurenai, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Tenten, Naruto, Gai jaw dropped. Kakashi, Yamato, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, Shizune with Ton-Ton has shocking face for their expression. Sai just blankly don't know what they are talking and decided to look it at the dictionary.**

** They all snapped and rushed towards Hinata's side and making her feel at ease in all the things she has in mind.**

* * *

**-end**

**Chapter 2: Why did you agree?**

**I don't own Naruto.**

***My First EVER! hope you like it!*  
**

**^ElBallerina^  
**


	2. Why did you agree?

**Chapter Two: Why did you agree?**

***Honestly,(blush) I couldn't stop myself being so nosy about my new account in Fanfiction! I'm just ignorant, I know. Hehehe… Hope You like This New Chapter!***

**I don't own Naruto but Masashi Kishimoto does!X3**

* * *

**Everyone approached to Hinata's side trying to regain the poor girl's consciousness. While everyone is at the side of the heiress, Lady Tsunade coughed intentionally to catch everyone's attention.**

"**As I was saying… Hinata will be our representative." "Why is that Hokage-sama?" Ten-Ten asked. "I mean... there's a lot of young females who can participate the contest, so why Hinata?" Ten-ten elaborate the reason on her question which brings to all people inside its interest in the answers of Lady Tsunade. **

"**Um… As you can see we are looking for a lady fitting as the said traits here. So, we searched many filed information of females' age bracket of 13 to 18 years old. As we do are research, we came up of a plan that what if it is also a kunoichi?. So we search through the files of kunoichi's in age bracket of 13 to 18 and so we ended up at the Rookie 9 kunoichi. We first looked on Sakura's file…" Tsunade trailed off and looked to Sakura asking if she likes her to continue. Sakura immediately got the message and gladly nod to Tsunade for approval. **

* * *

**Tsunade again coughed and began "Haruno Sakura. Age 16. Konoha's kunoichi and medic Nin. Family Backgrounds: Normal. Father: Haruno Kizashi . Mother: Haruno Mebuki. Siblings: None .Features: Has a Pink Cotton candy like hair, green emerald eyes, large forehead, flat chested, and height of, weight of, small curves. All in all; her body is not yet developed. Despite of that, she is popular to boys. Description from the perceptions of other people: Strong-willed woman. Beautiful lady. Flirt. Hot-tempered. Scary. Hot. Caring. Serious when should be. Sasuke's faithful admirer. Naruto's crush. And so on…Description from Haruno Sakura truthfully: "I'm beautiful, I know. So bitch, don't you dare touch my Sasuke! Thank you!" truly yours, Sakura. 3…" Tsunade ended as she opened her eyes again (umm… I forgot to include that during her story telling she closed her eyes to avoid serious eyes contact from the people inside the office.), seeing all the gang wants to laugh but not trying to because of Sakura's devil aura. **

**Tsunade sweat-dropped so she changed the topic. "Well, let's proceed. Now I was looking on Ino's file… Yamanaka Ino. Age 16. Konoha's Kunoichi and part of medic Nin. Family Backgrounds: their family owns a flower shop and from Yamanaka clan. Father: Yamanaka Inoichi. Mother: No Information. Siblings: None . Features: dirtied Blond hair, blue cerulean eyes, loud-mouthed, her breast is okay for her age and height of, weight of, curves right for her age. All in all; she is in development in becoming a woman. Despite of that, popular to boys. Description from the perceptions of other people: Caring. Helpful. Loud-mouthed. Gossip girl. Flirt. Sexy. Hot. Sasuke's second faithful admirer; heck, he was her first love! Relationship right now is with Sai; Taken. And so on… Description from Yamanaka Ino truthfully: "I wont be Sasuke's fan girl anymore but that doesn't mean that I AM not going to be on any fan clubs. So sluts/bitches/fuckers/and many more, do not, I repeat DO NOT touch MY Sai! Thank you." Sincerely yours, Ino 3.." Tsunade looked to the people inside her office and found themselves in the urge to laugh except 'again' Ino was the one giving an evil aura. **

* * *

**Tsunade clasped her hand and now the two kunoichi that, that was in their own world snapped and turn to look at where the Hokage is. "After seeing the files of the two kunoichi I have mention. I have decided that they wont be our representative because Sakura is a Hot-tempered person and when she will be insulted by the other contestant, I'm afraid that she will create another Shinobi War. And if I have selected Ino, she is very loud-mouthed and also she can start another Shinobi War." Both Kunoichi blushed from their embarrassment. **

"**So I looked on the last two files. I read first the file info of Ten-ten…" Tsunade was trailed off because Ten-ten was pleading not tell others her information because it's embarrassing." Well, how about the description? Description from the perception of other people: Tomboy-ish. Hot. Cool. Pretty. Well-skilled! And so on… Description from Ten-Ten: Hello! I don't want to brag but I'm really that cool and well-skilled. So, I therefore conclude; never CLING MY NEJI! Thank you! Sincerely yours, Tenten. 3…" Ten-ten was blushing madly and couldn't look straight while comforting Hinata. **

" **So, how about Hinata?" Lee asked Tsunade "Well… okay. Hyuga Hinata. Age 16. Kunoichi and only now was declared the village princess. Family Background: From the Powerful clan of Hyuga. Father: Hyuga Hiashi Mother: No information. Siblings: Hyuga Hanabi. Features: Long dark indigo hair, porcelain skin, white with tint of lavender eyes, modest, her breast is size for adult in range of ages of 23. Height of weight of, curves of a super sexy model. All in all; a living Goddess. Description from the perception of other people: shy, cute, beautiful, hot w/out her baggy clothes, sexy, caring, not too noisy, like a goddess, like an angel, a good girl, modest, has a super major love interest to Uzumaki Naruto. Stutters a lot. And so on… Description from Hinata: Dear Everyone, I wish that you may not see me as a weak kunoichi but a strong ninja who is willing to give life for the sake of my loves ones here in village even outside. And I hope you girls out there who care truly to Naruto would bless Naruto with many more happiness in life. Thank you! Love, Hyuga Hinata…3" Tsunade ended reading the file of Hinata and turn to look to the people inside which was now stunned on what Hinata just wrote.**

* * *

**They all think Hinata was too kind, too much kind to wish Naruto's happiness even though she is in love w/ him. Girls would say, these days that there love interest, crush, and etc. involving love is theirs only but Hinata would sacrifice for the happiness of Naruto… she really is perfect! Everyone turned to look at Hinata, still unconscious, with great admiration. **

**Tsunade coughed again to gain their attention, "So… No objections?" she asked the crowd inside and was received answers by each, "Well, Hinata is like a princess and she perfectly fit so, we have no say. Ino, Ten-ten and I." Sakura said while fanning Hinata. "We could be her make-up and dress crew or anything involves make-over her up!" Ino added, squealing in delight which made the other two kunoichi smile happily of the idea. **

"**Tch… troublesome women…" Shikamaru muttered under his breath which he also earned a nod of approvement to all the boys inside the office. "Okay!" Lady Tsunade half-shouted making Hinata sit erect and panic. **

"**W-w-w-what?" she stammered while scanning the room. "Well, Hinata glad you regain consciousness and joined the conversation about you." Lady Tsunade teased the half-panicking kunoichi on the floor.**

* * *

**Hinata turned into deep tomato red as she recalled the news a while ago and fainted immediately. Everyone started to panic and fanned the again unconscious lady. "Lady Hokage-sama, it's not an objection but would Hinata-san be alright about this?" Yamato speak up worried for the girl. "Don't worry, my student would take it." Kurenai assured him.**

"**Yes, I would agree with that since Hinata said to her message here that she will gladly help her loved ones." Tsunade stated "Eh? Hokage-sama, didn't Hinata said that she will give her life for the sake of her love ones and it is like a nindo vow?" Shizune whispered to Tsunade's ears, "Hush, They wouldn't notice anyway and since it's a mission so that's good. She will really and willfully serve." Tsunade retorted in a whisper making Shizune sweat dropped. **

"**Okay, since it's done and I just wasted my free time for you guys instead of drinking sake, I want you out now!" She demand with a furious aura flowing into her body. Everybody was chilled with the sudden outburst and left hurriedly carrying the unconscious girl. **

* * *

**Hinata woke up after all that happened. The Rookie 9 plus the Teachers initiated that they would rest because of what had happened there which they gladly complied. As Hinata walked back home to the Hyuga compound with Neji, she spotted her Father outside the gates waiting patiently for them. This passed war, the Hyuga's become less stoic, heartless people and grown to be warm and happy clan. "We're Home, Father" Hinata said as they both bowed to him. "Welcome home Hinata, Neji." Hiashi replied and went inside, Hinata and Neji followed him behind. "Hinata, I wish to speak with you at the manor." Hiashi requested (yes, this time guys, I wrote the something friendlier. I don't own Naruto just a freakin' fan.) as they parted ways to their designated rooms. Hinata nodded in confirmation and followed Hiashi to the manor. They entered in the manor and seated at the pillow. (Japanese style, I mean to tell but so hard anyway.) **

**They were served by a servant a tea and left slowly. "Hinata, I have heard that you would enter this contest, am I correct?"Hiashi sipping his tea and asked which Hinata nodded for her answer, "I have consent you to fully join that contest, my dear." That's when Hinata spurt all the tea she'd been drinking. "F-father?!" she stammered her words, not believing what she heard from her father very lips. "I have said that I have agreed for you to join. "He repeated that's when Hinata whole body felt heavy ad her head started spinning. The last thing she saw was her father is calling her many times and there's the black covering vision.**

* * *

**-end**

**Chapter 3: On to the journey with all of them coming.**

***Sigh,, guys I hope you would like this new chapter or appreciate it …(blush)Well Thank you! Please leave a nice Review! Or simply a Review!***

**^ElBallerina^**


End file.
